Canada and Kat
by Coral Daughter of Pearl
Summary: Hetalia oneshot! CanadaXOC! The story of how our softspoken friend got a girlfriend! Rated T for suggestve content and swearing.


[I am only going to focus on one story at a time. This is a Hetalia story about Canada meeting Katie, my OC. She's a yandere, but only towards her senpai, Canada!]

* * *

I remember the day I met her. Everyone had been bullying me again for something America did. I tried to confront him, but I chickened out. Feeling sad, I took a walk in the snow. I guess I didn't dress warmly enough, because I began to freeze. Thinking I'd just rest for a while, I sat down under a tree and closed my eyes.  
The next thing I knew, I felt a bit warmer. I opened my eyes to see a girl with fiery orange hair and green eyes crouching next to me. She was shivering.  
"A-are you cold?" I asked, nervously since I wadn't good at talking to girls. Or boys.  
"A little," she replied. "It's only because I gave you my hat. Most of your body heat is lost through your head. Heat rises, while cold sinks."  
She was so kind, something that I had rarely experienced. Her smile made me feel even warmer, and I smiled back.

* * *

From that day forth, she and I were rarely apart. America listens to me, now, but only if Kat's with me. The day he met her was the same day I introduced her to everyone else.  
"Now, if there's nothin' else, meeting adjourned!" America called. I had been trying to get everyone's attention for half an hour. Kat squeezed my hand gently, then stood up and whistled loudly. Everyone turned to see her standing next to me.  
"Who's that bitch?" I heard Belarus growl.  
"Listen up!" Kat said. "Canada's been trying to say something for about thirty minutes, now! If you don't start giving him a chance to speak his mind, you'll have me to deal with!"  
I had never seen my brother afraid of anything or anyone, but on that day, he trembled before Kat. For someone who's barely five feet tall, she certainly made a big impression.

* * *

Today is her high school graduation ceremony, and I'm very excited to see her get her diploma. She's going to be a teacher, I just know it. I have urged my brother and all his friends and allies to come attend. Here they are now!  
"So, Canada, have you tapped that yet?" America asks. My face immediately flushes with embarassment. I really don't feel comfortable discussing my sex life in public like this!  
"Leave him be," England insists.  
"Thank you," I sigh.  
"Come on, England! It's pretty damn obvious he wants to fuck her!". And my embarassment returns.  
"Jones, Kaitlynn!" the principal calls. Kat accepts her diploma and smiles. I feel her eyes land on me, and for a moment, time stops. It's as if we're the only two people in the universe.  
I wouldn't mind if we were. "So, after she gets all her pictures and crap done, you gonna bang her?"  
America's rather lewd statement snaps me back to reality.  
"What?!" I yelp. "No!"  
"Oh, well! I guess Kat's gonna lose her virginity to some guy who actually has the balls to fuck her, and not some pussy who's afraid to kiss her on the cheek in public!". I snap.  
"For your information, I took her virginity almost a year ago!" I hiss. America's jaw drops, then he grins and slaps me on the back.  
"I knew you had a dick in there!" he laughs, gesturing to my crotch.  
"Canada!" The next thing I know, Kat's arms are wrapped around me, tightly.  
"I did it!" she cheers as I pick her up. "I survived high school!"  
"Yay for you!" Italy cheers, and claps for her.  
"Vhatever!" Prussia scoffs. "You'll never be as great as ze awesome me! I'm still throwing you a party, though!"  
"Nice try, dude!" Kat giggles, rolling her . "You're still on my list."  
While everyone else prepares to go to Prussia's place for the party, I kiss Kat; gently, at first, but it's not long before we begin to tongue-wrestle. We pull apart, and she pouts.  
"We'll finish later," I promise. "In my bed."  
"I can't wait," she whispers.  
I can't, either, to be honest.

* * *

[And my first Hetalia oneshot is done! Sorry if you wanted a lemon. I just didn't feel like writing one. If you want to know what it was like, check ou the Fairy Tail fanfic Unwanted, where Natsu not only fucks Lucy's front; he also fucks her pretty hard in the ass. Seriously, it's one of those fanfics that should only be read while sleep-deprived. Read and review!]


End file.
